


giving him something he can feel (to let him know this love is real)

by masonswritersroom



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jeff Winger, Biting, Consensual Sex, Dominant Craig Pelton, First Kiss, Frottage, Getting Together, Humor, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Post-Season Six, Riding, Romance, Smut, Songfic, Strip Tease, Teasing, craig finally gets to take charge, thank cozypancakes for the taylor swift lyric reference by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonswritersroom/pseuds/masonswritersroom
Summary: After years of unrequited pining, the Dean decides to make one last move on Jeff. Fortunately, things turn out way better than he expected.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	giving him something he can feel (to let him know this love is real)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends! I hope you all are safe and in good health this holiday season. I felt like now would be the perfect time to post this new fic into the Dean/Jeff tag, as a late Christmas gift for you all.
> 
> This fic was heavily inspired by Episode 22 of The Darkest Timeline podcast, where Jim Rash said that if his LSB Performance with Joel McHale happened in the Community universe, then Jeff and the Dean would've started dating.
> 
> Of course, I wanted to write my interpretation of how that would work out.
> 
> That being said, I hope you all enjoy the fic, and have a wonderful rest of your Christmas if you celebrate it!

Britta, Chang, and Frankie were all in the middle of a conversation at the table when Jeff walked into the study room. He was typing on his phone without looking up, even as he sat in his chair. The three of the Nipple Dippers stopped talking about whatever was on their mind and looked straight at him. He looked… different.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jeff said. “Had a talk with one of my students who fell asleep in class.”

“Right,” Britta replied. The room was silent. The sides of Jeff’s hair were neatly trimmed, and the hair on top of his forehead was pushed back with hair gel.

“It was a whole thing, but not a _bad thing_ ,” Jeff said, still looking down at his phone. “Apparently they weren’t feeling well so they fell asleep in the middle of my class, and instead of stressing them out about it, I gave them some of the material to help them out with their homework.” He put his phone down and looked at the group in front of him.

“That’s nice of you to do that, Jeff,” Frankie replied. The brunette nodded.

The room grew silent again, and Jeff arched a brow as they all stared at him. Jeff turned around for a brief moment, thinking they were probably just staring at something behind him. Nothing interesting was there besides Garrett fumbling with the water fountain. Jeff turned around and saw that everyone stopped staring at him. For crying out loud, this was starting to make him anxious.

“Seriously, what are you guys _staring_ at?” Jeff bit out. He carefully ran a hand over his new haircut. “What, is it my hair?” He asked, glaring at the group for an answer.

“Uh, duh- _doy_ ,” Britta replied sarcastically. She gave him a teasing grin, one that showed no ill-will towards him despite her demeanor. “What’s the occasion? Did the local circus decide to start hiring new performers?”

“No.”

“Are you auditioning for the new _Magic Mike_ movie?” Chang asked with glee.

“What? No!”

“I don’t think he’s auditioning for either of those roles, I think it’s far more important than that,” Frankie chimed in. “Jeff, do you have friends visiting? Are you expecting to meet someone later?” She asked.

“If you must know, I’m planning on asking someone out on a date tonight,” Jeff replied matter-of-factly. “I thought I’d change things up a little, since it feels right to do.”

“Oh, _really_?” Britta teased. “Are you sure you’re not just making some lame excuse to blow us off and miss out on drinks with us tonight?”

“Britta, why would I lie about that?”

“I dunno,” The blonde shrugged. “It’s kinda what you do?”

“I know it’s none of my business to pry into someone’s personal life, but I won’t lie when I say that I’m curious about this whole situation,” Frankie chimed in. “Does this person have a name, or do we already know them?” She asked him gently.

Right when Jeff was about to open his mouth, the Dean walked in.

“Hello!” Craig greeted the room as he walked over to stand beside Jeff’s chair. Jeff turned to look up at him and failed to hide the smile that grew on his face. Craig gave him a gentle smile in return. When he walked into the room, he wore his usual attire, though the only thing that stood out was his makeup. Craig wore a purple metallic eyeshadow with white liquid eyeliner, topped with purple glitter on the metallic eyeshadow and white glitter on the eyeliner. He even applied faux lashes with mascara on. Jeff couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at him with pleasant surprise, enamored by the look. “I hope you’ve all been doing well today.” Craig turned to the room and gave the Nipple Dippers a bright smile.

“Dean, is that new eye makeup?” Jeff asked, interrupting Craig’s greeting.

Craig turned to look at him with a look of surprise. Then he nodded at Jeff. “Yes, I’m glad you noticed.” Craig grinned. “I’ve been meaning to try this style of makeup for a while now and I only got around to working on it an hour ago.” He explained.

“It suits you,” Jeff replied.

“Oh,” Craig gasped. He could feel himself blush. “Thank you.” He smiled, averting his eyes down to the floor. Jeff briefly looked away from him as well, careful not to meet eyes with the others in the room. As this situation occurred, the Nipple Dippers had been staring attentively at the two, hooking onto every word and glance exchanged between the two men. The room was silent for a brief moment before Craig cleared his throat, meeting eyes with Jeff again. There was a look of uncertainty on his face.

“So Jeffrey, could you please stop by my office in a few minutes?” Craig asked carefully. Jeff arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Uh, sure, what’s up?” He asked, slightly tilting his head with curiosity.

“I… bought this dress from a fancy boutique the other night and I want a second opinion on it,” The shorter man explained, enunciating his words at first. Jeff noticed that Craig moved his hands behind his back. “I normally wouldn’t have second thoughts on something like this, but I wanted to hear your opinion, given your sense of style.” He tilted his head with an innocent smile.

“Uh… alright,” Jeff nodded cautiously. “How soon are we talking?” He asked, mindful of his volume.

“I’d say… five minutes from now?” Craig replied, tilting his hand as he estimated things. “Or sooner, in case it’s not up to my expectations. The boutique has a pretty weird return policy, so… yeah.” His voice trailed off towards the end of his explanation. Jeff had a feeling that something was different, but he didn’t let it show on his face.

“Alright,” Jeff decided.

“Awesome,” Craig let out a sigh of relief. “Well, I’ll see you in five minutes. Have a nice afternoon, everyone. I’ll catch up with you guys for drinks later tonight!” He bid the rest of the Nipple Dippers farewell with a grin before walking out of the room.

As soon as Craig had already made his way down to his office, Jeff turned to look at the group. Chang and Britta had their mouths open in shock, while Frankie had a look of passive surprise. Jeff cursed himself under his breath and felt his face flush. The room was silent for one second before Britta let out a choked laugh.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Britta exclaimed. “Jeff, you’re asking out _the Dean_?” She asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” Jeff replied, a light blush forming on his face. “You got me. You want a cookie or something?” He grumbled.

“Huh,” Frankie said, listening attentively.

“Oh man, I wanna hear about this,” The blonde grinned. “What made you wanna ask him out?” 

“We spend a lot of time together, alright?” Jeff explained. He felt flustered by this interrogation. “We’re neighbors, so sometimes he invites me over to his place to binge some reality TV shows, watch some rom-coms, listen to some music--“

“How often do you guys do it?” Chang asked in awe before he realized what he said and snorted. “Pfft, ‘ _do it_ ’.”

“We do it every week, but _besides that_ \--“ Jeff opened his mouth to try to come up with a retort, but nothing came out. He took a deep breath. “I guess with how often we’ve been hanging out, it just made me feel like… I dunno, maybe I don’t want to see him as just my best friend anymore,” Jeff said slowly. He looked down at his hands and fumbled with them for a second.

Britta, Frankie, and Chang were stunned silent.

“Why else do you think I got this haircut?” Jeff asked, voice trailing off.

“Aww,” Chang and Britta cooed in unison. Jeff rolled his eyes at them.

“Quit rolling your eyes at us, Winger,” Britta teased him. Jeff smiled a little and let it show on his face. “I think it’s okay to admit you’ve gone soft. I’m happy for you.” She gave him a sincere smile. 

“Thanks, Britta.”

“I’ve only been here for a little while but I had a feeling this would happen at some point,” Frankie commented with a smile. “Anyway, seeing that there’s a lot to unpack, I’ll go ahead and dismiss us for the afternoon.”

She gathered her belongings and began to get up from her chair. “Britta, Chang, I’ll be seeing you tonight for drinks.” She gave them a kind smile before she walked towards the doorway, stopping for a moment to turn towards Jeff.

“And Jeff?” Frankie called out.

Jeff looked at her attentively, an anxious look on his face.

“I hope things go well between you and the Dean.” She nodded her head with sincerity. Jeff let out a sigh of relief before she walked out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Jeff made sure to get up from his chair and make his way out of the room immediately. His heart was pounding. It didn’t help that Chang and Britta had begun to follow him from behind.

“Didn’t the Dean say that he needed help with a new dress?” Britta asked him. “Better not keep him waiting, right?” She teased. Chang let out a laugh. Jeff began walking faster, making sure to ignore the both of them and the way his heart pounded as best as he could.

“You know what this reminds me of? That one Taylor Swift song!” Chang exclaimed, nudging Britta. “You know! The song from Reputation, where she goes-- _Only brought this dress so you could take it off_!” He began to sing at a high, nasally pitch.

“ _Take it o-o-o-off!_ ” Britta and Chang sang in unison, over-exaggerating their vocals. “ _Carve your name into my bedpos_ \--“ Jeff turned around, clearly annoyed by their singing, only to be met with the sight of Britta laughing at Chang pelvic thrusting the air.

“Would you two _please_ stop?!” Jeff groaned. “Look, I’ll handle things with the Dean. In the meantime, you two stay out of my way, got it?” He crossed his arms around his chest and stared them down with an impatient look on his face.

“Whatever you say,” Britta held her hands up with a grin, a signal of faux surrender. “Wouldn’t wanna ruin things with your crush, am I right?”

Chang laughed at her remark, giving Jeff time to leave the hallway and enter the Dean’s office.

* * *

Jeff made his way towards Craig’s office and walked inside, stopping for a brief moment to take in the sight of the room in front of him. The lights were turned off and replaced with purple LED lights stuck to the ceiling. All of the items that once sat on Craig’s desk were gone, leaving only a purple tablecloth and a stereo as decorations. There even was a wooden chair placed in the middle of the room. Jeff arched a brow at the decorations and carefully stepped inside the room. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t have a good feeling about it. Especially since Craig was nowhere to be seen.

“Uh… Craig?” Jeff called out. “Are you hiding somewhere, or…”

“Jeffrey?”

Jeff turned his head over to find the source of Craig’s voice, coming from the closet door. He felt the panic and anxiety wash away from his body as he let out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Jeff replied. He closed the door behind him and walked into the room. “What’s with the decorations?” he arched a brow, taking the room in.

“Well, I did say I wanted a second opinion on this dress, right?” Craig asked. Jeff completely forgot about that. With him planning to ask Craig out as well as the teasing from Chang and Britta, it wasn’t like Jeff forgot about wanting to help Craig out with his dress. He just had a lot on his plate. “I kind of wanted to go all out, so I decorated my room and everything. It’s nice, right?”

“I guess,” Jeff shrugged. “Is this for a modeling thing?”

“...Something like that,” Craig said tersely. “Anyways, since you’re here, could you please sit down on the chair and wait for me to get ready?”

Jeff turned over to the chair and looked down at it with uncertainty. “Uh, alright,” he said before sitting down. “Alright, I’m sitting now.”

“Good!” Craig chirped. The room went silent for a moment before the shorter man cursed from the closet door. “Actually, could you stand up and walk over to the stereo?”

“Craig, I literally just sat down.”

“Jeffreyyy,” Craig whined. “Can you please get up? It’ll be quick, I promise!”

“Alright, fine,” Jeff said, rolling his eyes with a smile. There was no hint of malice to his voice. Craig liked to imagine that he heard fondness. He got up from the chair and walked over to the stereo.

“So, how’s this gonna work?” Jeff asked. “Are you gonna pose and walk to the music like those models do?”

“Mhm,” Craig hummed. “It won’t take long, so don’t even worry about it.”

“Right,” Jeff nodded.

“Oh!” Craig exclaimed. “I totally forgot to tell you earlier, but I really like your hair!” Jeff felt his face flush from the validation. “I was like, ‘wow, his hair looks different, did he put some fancy hair gel on?’ But then I saw that the sides were shaved, and I then was like, ‘oh _wow_ ... that looks _really good_ ’!” 

“Oh… thanks,” Jeff said with pleasant surprise. He let out a flustered chuckle. He carefully ran his hand over the smooth haircut, smiling to himself. “Yeah, I got it done the other day; figured it’d be good to change my style for once.” Jeff explained, turning his head over to the closet door. He was so grateful that Craig wasn’t able to see his face right now.

“For what it’s worth, you wanna know what I think?”

“What?” Jeff asked, arching an eyebrow.

The room was silent for a moment. Craig cleared his throat.

“ _I think it suits you_.” Craig replied, imitating Jeff’s voice in a seductive manner.

Jeff couldn’t stop himself from blushing again. His heart started pounding a little bit, and he didn’t even bother to curse himself for letting it happen.

“Thanks, Craig,” Jeff chuckled. “That means a lot.”

“Don’t mention it,” Craig chirped.

The room fell silent for a moment. Jeff decided that it would be the perfect time for him to mentally prepare the speech he was going to give Craig. He was going to ask him out right then and there, and if not at this moment, then after the dance. His mind moved a million miles a minute, trying to find the right things to say and figuring out how to say them. It’s not like Craig would care if Jeff’s confession was imperfect; he’d still accept him regardless. Hopefully. The more Jeff thought about Craig, the louder Craig’s voice grew in his head, until all of his thoughts were washed away only to be left with the shorter man saying his name.

 _Jeffrey_. _Jeffrey_? _Jeffrey!_

“Jeffrey, are you listening?”

Jeff shook his head. “What?” 

“I said that I’m ready,” Craig grinned. “Go ahead and press _play_ already!”

Oh, right. Jeff pressed the _play_ button. A beat started to play, one that was giving off this funky, vivacious sort of feel. Jeff tapped his shoes to the beat.

“Hey, Jeffrey? I’ve got a very important question that I need to ask you.” Craig asked. His voice was sultry, for some reason Jeff couldn’t figure out.

“Yeah? Lay it on me.”

“How susceptible are you… to _seduction_?”

When the intro began to play, Jeff heard the sound of the closet door open. He turned around to see Craig posing in the doorway, wearing an orange wig and shiny purple heels. He still had his makeup on, but the only thing that was different was that he didn’t have the dress on. Craig began lip syncing to the vocals and shimmying his shoulders. Jeff couldn’t help but crack a smile as the shorter man gave him a big grin. At the utterance of “ _Heyyy_ ,” Craig winked at him and began walking towards him.

 _Oh boy_.

_Many say that I’m too young_

_To let you know just where I’m coming from, yeah_

Once the verse started, Craig took Jeff’s hand as he began to guide him towards the chair. Jeff watched as Craig began to lip sync to the song, walking on heels like he knew what he was doing. Once they reached the chair, Jeff turned around. Just as he was about to sit himself down, Craig gently pushed him down onto the seat, doing the work for him.

_But you will see, it’s just a matter of time_

_My love will surely make you mine_

Craig took four steps towards the desk and leaned over, arching his back so Jeff had a good view of that _ass_. Jeff’s eyes grew wide. He always thought the shorter man had a cute butt, but with Craig teasing him like that, his mind instantly went _blank_. Once Craig knew that Jeff was staring, he grinned and shook his hips. Jeff swallowed and instantly moved his eyes back to Craig’s face. The shorter man turned back around and started to walk towards Jeff, inching close until he was in his proximity.

_Well, I’m livin’ in a world of ghetto life_

_Everyone seems so uptight_

Craig looked down at Jeff for a moment before pulling off his tearaway button-up and khakis in a fluid motion, revealing a sparkly purple dress underneath. Jeff was stunned silent at the reveal, not having anticipated it but still amazed regardless. Before he could even have a moment to check him out, Craig straddled himself on Jeff’s lap and began to thrust his hips in the air. Jeff felt the air leave his body, eyes wider than before.

_But, nothin’s wrong and it’s alright_

_With my man - my man_

Craig began to run his hands all over Jeff’s muscular cheat. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself below the shorter man. If Craig ran a hand over one of his sensitive nipples, then he’d have _other_ problems to worry about. Craig arched his back and ground down on his lap, making Jeff take a deep breath. Craig began to bounce his ass on top of his lap, making Jeff open an eye to peek down at the sight.

 _How is he so fucking good at this?_ Jeff thought.

_I like the way we carry on_

_His love will send me on and on, with my man_

Craig quickly got up from Jeff’s lap to stand behind him. As he shimmied his shoulders, Craig began to squat down as he kept his hands on Jeff’s chest, moving them down as well. Craig brought himself back up and placed his hands on Jeff’s muscles, running them down to his arms as he briefly brought himself down, then brought himself and his hands back up. Jeff turned his head over and met eyes with the shorter man, who was smirking at him so smugly. He turned his head away from Craig, trying to suppress a flustered smile.

_People out there can understand_

_I’m giving him something he can feel_

Jeff watched as Craig skipped in front of him and shimmied to the rhythm. He locked eyes with Jeff as he moved his hips side-to-side with the beat, a big smile on his face. Jeff smiled a little, making Craig laugh for a brief moment.

_Ooh - to let him know this love is real_

_Giving him something he can feel - all my lovin’_

Craig walked towards Jeff again and began to circle around him, leaning in to give him sultry looks. Jeff locked eyes with him and gave him a shy smile.

_To let him know this love is real - ooh, my love is real_

_This love is real_

Craig began to walk towards his desk, still shimmying his shoulders. He sat down at the edge of his desk, looking unbothered and pretty.

“ _So much joy for us, it seems,_ ” Craig mouthed to the lyrics with faux observation. “ _So much hope for material things… are they only in my dreams?_ ” he looked at Jeff with a puzzled expression on his face, shrugging his shoulders, as if he were asking him that same question. Jeff let out a chuckle as he watched Craig pretend to solve this little question.

“ _And that’s exactly why I’m singing this song to you,_ ” Craig mouthed again, pointing directly at him. “ _To let you know that real dreams do come true_.” he smirked at Jeff, crossing his arms over his chest. Craig did his signature head tilt, looking at Jeff with a smile on his face. “ _You tell me what does it mean_.”

 _Then he fucking winked at him_.

Jeff felt his face flush.

_Livin’ in a world of ghetto life_

_Everyone is so uptight, hey_

Craig got up from the desk and circled around Jeff again, shimmying his shoulders.

_Nothin’s wrong, it’s alright, my man_

Jeff stared into Craig’s eyes as the shorter man cupped his face. He imagined that if Craig wasn’t dancing, he’d probably be trying to kiss him right now.

_I like the way we carry on_

_His lovin’ will send me on and on, with my man_

_People out there can understand_

_That I’m giving him something he can feel_

Jeff watched in shocked amusement as the shorter man skipped in front of him in comedic fashion. At this point, Craig was just having so much fun and he wasn’t afraid to show it. He pretended to sing along with the harmony, even bringing himself down to his knees in dramatic fashion. Jeff looked down at him with an open-mouthed smile, locking eyes with him for a moment before blushing once Craig winked up at him.

_To let him know this love is real_

Craig rolled over so that he was sitting with both legs laid on the floor. He began to push himself back towards Jeff’s legs. Jeff took that as his cue to spread them so that the shorter man had room to get close. Jeff was impressed by Craig’s choreography and showmanship, and he let it show with a smirk. Right when Craig was making his way in between his legs, it took Jeff a second to realize what was happening before he slowly lifted his right leg up for him. Craig twisted his position in quick succession and got on his knees. “ _That I’m giving love,_ ” Craig mouthed along as he grabbed Jeff’s right leg and lifted his left leg up as well, placing both of his hands on his knees. There was a ferocious look on his face, his eyes piercing into Jeff’s soul. “ _Giving, giving giving love, yeah!_ ” Thanks to this position, Craig was able to get up from his knees and climb into Jeff’s lap again.

_Giving him something he can feel_

Jeff stared up at Craig as he placed both of his hands on his shoulders. Without warning, Craig placed one hand behind Jeff’s neck and the other hand on the side of his neck, pulling him close until his face was buried in Craig’s _chest_ . Jeff was _so_ glad that Craig wasn’t looking down at him, because his face was completely red. Craig placed one of his hands on Jeff’s forehead and rested his head on top. “ _Nah nah, nah nah, yeah yeah,_ ” Craig mouthed, sticking his tongue out a little. The orange curls from his wig lightly tickled Jeff’s face, making him crack a smile. As the song continued, Craig began to grind down, rolling his hips against Jeff’s lap. “ _Talk to me!_ ” The shorter man mouthed as he arched his back.

_To let him know this love is real_

_I gotta let him know that this love’s strong, yeah_

Craig stopped arching his back as he looked down at Jeff, his hands moving to his shoulders for support. Jeff tentatively placed his hands on Craig’s hips. The shorter man continued to ride his lap, grinding down to the beat. Craig continued to look at him with lustfully ferocious eyes and Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to get hard just from the sight of them.

_Giving him something he can feel_

_Giving, I’m giving, I’m giving, I’m giving love_

Craig repeatedly bounced his ass on Jeff’s lap, making the man shiver underneath him.

_Giving him something he can feel_

_I’m giving, I’m giving, I’m giving, I’m giving love_

Craig began to thrust his hips up, looking desperately into Jeff’s eyes. He threw his head back and Jeff _swore_ he heard something breathy leave Craig’s mouth. He couldn’t tell if it was part of the dance or if Craig was actually starting to get riled up from the dance, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to fuck him after hearing _that._

_Giving him something he can feel_

Craig grabbed Jeff’s hands from his hips and moved them up to his chest, then to his shoulders, and down to his built torso. He encouraged Jeff to start touching him. And really, who was Jeff to say no to _that_ ? “ _Ooh, so sweet to me, so sweet to me, baby yeah!_ ” Craig tossed his head back with a grin, mouthing the lyrics as his thrusts became simple grinds against Jeff’s hips.

_Giving him something he can feel_

Craig moved his thumb under Jeff’s chin and tilted it upwards so that they were staring into each other’s eyes. With the lights shining behind him as well as the makeup he had on, Craig looked like he came out of one of Jeff’s fantasies. Jeff kept his eyes on Craig as he took in the gorgeous sight of the shorter man still on his lap. There was a smile on Craig’s face as he regained his composure, exhausted from doing the dance but proud nonetheless. Jeff began to move his eyes down Craig’s body. His face was flushed down to his chest, which drew nice attention to the freckles sitting on the shorter man’s collarbone.

 _Huh_. _Jeff never really noticed how cute those freckles looked up close before_.

“So,” Craig breathed. Jeff was brought back to reality in an instant. “Did you like it?” The shorter man asked with a dopey grin. Jeff swallowed. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he searched through his head to find the right things to say.

Did he like the dance? Of course he did! Did he find Craig attractive as hell in that outfit? Oh, _definitely_.

_But… does he find Craig attractive?_

Before he could even answer that question, Craig’s voice broke Jeff out of his train of thought.

“Jeffrey?”

“Oh, right,” Jeff cleared his throat. He met eyes with Craig again. The shorter man’s expression had faltered while Jeff was lost in thought again. “...Um.” He muttered. With how Jeff reacted to the dance, it was hard for Craig to determine what he thought. This wasn’t good at all.

“I knew it,” Craig muttered. He looked down at the floor and let out a humorless chuckle. “You didn’t like it.”

“What?” Jeff asked incredulously.

“I told myself that this would be a bad idea but I still did it anyway,” Craig got up from his lap and started to pace around the office, still keeping his eyes away from Jeff. “I realize you’ll never reciprocate my feelings and instead of moving forward like a normal person, what do I do? I try to seduce you with a lapdance!” His voice grew panicked as he began to get lost in his thoughts.

Jeff swiftly rose from his chair and tried to stop Craig from spiraling further. “Craig, hang on-“

“You made your feelings towards me clear from the beginning,” The shorter man stopped in the middle of the room and sighed. “I’m _really_ sorry, Jeffrey, I should’ve been better. I should’ve taken those hints.”

“Wait, just-“

“No,” Craig temporarily raised his hand to interrupt him. “You don’t have to give me an answer. I’m the one who should be asking for forgiveness here.” He turned to Jeff with a remorseful look on his face. “I can promise you that from now on, our relationship will be strictly professiona-“

Craig was cut off as Jeff smashed their lips together. Craig made a muffled noise of surprise before he wrapped his arms around Jeff’s neck and kissed him harder. Jeff angled his head to the side to kiss Craig deeper. Craig moved one of his hands to run through the taller man’s hair. Jeff ran his hands up and down Craig’s back, and the shorter man stood on his toes to reach him. They savored the taste of each other’s lips as they melted into the kiss together; it was like they had been wanting to do this their entire life.

They pulled away from the kiss to catch their breaths. Jeff pressed his forehead against Craig’s and paid attention to his breathing. Craig felt like his head was spinning; his eyes were closed and his lips were parted. Jeff leaned back down towards Craig and pressed their lips together once more. The only difference was that it was more tender, more softer. Jeff kissed him three more times before he pulled away and rested his forehead on Craig’s again.

“Is that answer good enough for you?” Jeff asked in a deep voice. The shorter man shivered below him, which brought a smile to Jeff’s face. Craig was so flustered by how electrifying the kiss was that it took him at least a few seconds to process everything. Craig pulled away from the touch and looked up at Jeff. In an attempt to regain his composure, he opened his mouth to say something. Despite that, nothing came out. Craig cursed himself for that.

Craig looked down at the floor, still at a loss for words. Jeff cleared his throat and looked away out of nervousness. They were silent for a moment. That is, until Craig finally found the courage to speak up.

“I don’t understand,” he muttered.

Jeff looked up at him again. “What?”

“What was… that?” Craig asked.

Jeff arched a brow. “What are you talking about?”

“The kiss,” Craig said. “Why did you kiss me?” 

Jeff was caught off-guard by the question. Craig needed to know an answer. Maybe then he could stop overthinking things for once.

“I, um,” Jeff started. He averted his eyes. “I… wanted to.” he said, finally moving his gaze back to Craig’s eyes. Craig tilted his head with curiosity, keeping his eyes on him as if he were trying his hardest to read his mind. Like he wanted to dig deep and hear Jeff’s inner thoughts. But then Jeff’s voice snapped him out of it. “I was planning to ask you out a while ago, but then you started dancing for me, and--”

Craig lost his shit. “Wait, you wanted to ask me out?!”

“Uh, yeah,” Jeff rolled his eyes.

“Oh dear,” Craig whispered. He felt like he was about to pass out. “Oh boy, okay, I need a minute.” he walked over to the edge of the desk and sat down on it. Jeff followed him to the desk and sat down beside him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” Craig nodded quickly. “Sorry, I just-- I just need a minute to process this.”

Jeff gave him a teasing smile. “I like how you’re freaking out over me kissing you and wanting to ask you out rather than your dance.” Craig turned to look at him with an incredulous smile and playfully slapped his shoulder.

“What?” Craig snickered. “You’ve got the wrong idea, Jeffrey, I freaked out a _ton_ before you got here.” He began to fumble with his hands. “I didn’t think you were going to react like this. I was planning on making it my last move on you.” Jeff blinked at him, taking every word in.

“I just… never expected you to feel the same way,” Craig confessed. “Now I don’t know what to do.” He turned over towards Jeff, staring into his eyes.

“Well… we could always give this a try,” Jeff offered. He slowly held out a hand for Craig to hold. “Now that it’s no longer unrequited, what’s stopping us from taking a chance at something that’s been in front of us the entire time?”

Craig opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. He was in shock, unable to form words. Craig brought his hand towards Jeff’s, gently running his fingers over the palm of his hand. Jeff looked down at their hands, then back at Craig again. Then, finally, Craig intertwined their fingers. He looked up at Jeff to give him a blinding smile, seeing that Jeff was returning one as well.

“Yeah,” Craig nodded. “Yeah, this… this feels right.” he said, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Jeff wiped a tear away before Craig cupped his face, pulling him into a sweet kiss. Jeff leaned into the kiss and smiled, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. Craig began to get carried away and started pecking his lips repeatedly. Jeff laughed, pulling away to breathe for a moment.

“Had to get that off my chest,” Craig grinned. He got down from the desk and stretched his arms. “I’m gonna make the room look normal again, give me a minute.” Craig went around the desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a remote that turned the LED lights off. He put it back in the drawer and walked over to the center of the room, grabbing the chair and putting it aside. Jeff watched in amusement, still reeling from the dance earlier.

“That dance was _insane_ , by the way,” Jeff commented.

Craig turned around to grin at him for a second. “Good, I’m glad you think so,” he blushed. “I came up with the choreography myself. I spent some time practicing it the other day, so I guess you can say I’m a hard worker.”

“You looked like you were having fun,” Jeff smiled. Craig walked over to the desk, making himself comfortable between his legs. He had a smug smile on his face as he fed off the validation from the man in front of him. Jeff swallowed, trying not to show his arousal as his eyes trailed down Craig’s muscular arms. “I liked the part where you got on my lap after lifting my knees up.” He said, averting his eyes away from Craig. “It was… pretty exciting, not gonna lie.”

“Really?” Craig asked with a seductive tone to his voice. He let himself push his luck by running his eyes down Jeff’s body, until he stopped at the sight of an impressive erection tenting his jeans. Craig was immediately flustered, and he bit down on his lip before looking back up at Jeff. “Looks like it made _you_ excited as well,” he teased.

Jeff swallowed. “With how you look right now, you really can’t blame me for that,” he chuckled. “That, and…” His voice trailed off.

“And what, Jeffrey?” Craig asked in a voice that was so low and seductive that it went straight to Jeff’s cock. Jeff took a deep breath, finding it hard to breathe amidst the arousal. He leaned close and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Craig’s mouth.

“And,” Jeff breathed against him. “It… made me really want to fuck you.” 

That was all it took for Craig’s brain to short circuit. His face flushed a deep shade of red and he ducked his head down, completely flustered. Jeff chuckled when he saw his reaction. Now Craig had even _more_ new information to process: first Jeff kissed him, then he said that he was planning on asking him out, and now he wants to _fuck him_? The thought of it made Craig feel a jolt of pleasure that ran all the way down to his cock.

Craig let out a breathy laugh. “Wow,” he said. “I guess dreams really do come true after all, huh.”

“Why don’t we make them a reality?” Jeff suggested.

Suddenly, Craig thought of an idea.

“I’m afraid that’s not gonna happen,” he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Jeff sat up, completely taken aback. Right when Jeff was about to open his mouth and ask him what for, Craig raised a finger to his mouth, signaling for him to be quiet.

“ _Not unless I’m the one on top_.”

Jeff’s eyes immediately went _wide_ upon hearing that. He gently moved Craig’s hand aside. “Is that a challenge?” he asked as an incredulous grin formed on his face.

“Maybe so... c’mere,” Craig whispered. As the shorter man leaned in to trap Jeff into a kiss, he was hit with a horrific realization. “Wait,” Craig interrupted him. “ _Not with the door open_!” He exclaimed. Jeff watched him in shock and then started to laugh as Craig ran from the desk to lock the door as quickly as he could. Jeff couldn’t believe that this was the man that he was attracted to: a small, lovable dork who wore dresses and had a face he wouldn’t mind kissing all day long.

Craig turned around to look at Jeff, who stopped laughing. They looked at each other for a brief moment before they combusted into laughter. Craig doubled over while Jeff’s shoulders shook. God, they really _were_ fucking stupid.

“Alright,” Craig chuckled. He regained his composure after a while and looked at Jeff. The shorter man gave him a bright smile before it quickly turned into a devious grin. “Now, where were we?” He marched towards Jeff and smashed their lips together once more.

The second kiss was far more intense than the first. It had started off the same way, but as soon as Craig ran the tip of his tongue over Jeff’s bottom lip and bit down, he was hauled up and back onto the desk. Craig willingly followed the motion, but halfway through, he pushed Jeff on his back and trapped him under his weight. Jeff could feel the air leave his lungs, but he got it all back with a deep breath as soon as he felt Craig’s strong thighs trap both sides of his hips. The two men gasped in unison when they felt their erections press together.

Craig braced himself with both forearms against the cold desk on either side of Jeff’s head. He trembled above Jeff when he arched his back and rolled their hips together again. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut and took a sharp intake of breath; the sensation felt good, yet the only thing that separated them were layers of clothing. _This was going to get frustrating real fast_.

Jeff opened one of his eyes and he was met with the sight of Craig’s eyes, which were much darker and hungrier than before. Craig lowered his head and ran his tongue down Jeff’s neck, Jeff roughly bucked their hips together. Jeff trembled beneath him as Craig sunk his teeth into his skin. He let out a shaky breath when he felt Craig’s lips curve into a smirk.

Feeling like there was no time to lose, Jeff gripped Craig’s hips and pushed them down. Craig moaned into his mouth as he felt their erections press together again. Jeff braced himself as he rolled their hips together, biting down on his bottom lip to stifle a groan. He reveled in the gasps and shaky breaths that spilled out of the shorter man’s mouth.

“Fuck, _shit_ ,” Craig whispered. Hearing Craig curse like that shouldn’t have made Jeff’s cock throb like that, _but it did._ The shorter man continued to bite at his neck again, and Jeff gave up on holding back the groans that were drawn out of his mouth. In the midst of this, Jeff moved both of his hands down to squeeze Craig’s ass. Using both of his hands, he encouraged Craig to move his hips by setting up a nice, slow rhythm. Craig gave up on trying to bite Jeff’s neck and rested his forehead into the crook of his shoulder instead. Jeff thrived off of the shaky moans that came out of Craig’s mouth again.

“ _God_ ,” Craig chuckled. Jeff smirked and squeezed the shorter man’s ass tighter. Craig lifted his head up from Jeff’s shoulder and looked down at him with a grin. His back and shoulder muscles trembled from laughter. “Who would’ve thought that Jeffrey Winger would turn out to be such an ass man,” Craig teased.

“Shut up,” Jeff said with mock offense. “It’s not my fault you look good in a dress.” Craig let out a giggle and shifted his weight on Jeff’s lap. He used one of his hands to slowly lift up his sweater, revealing Jeff’s gorgeous chest. Craig was _so_ glad that Jeff didn’t have a shirt on underneath.

Craig licked his lips as his eyes trailed down from Jeff’s erect nipples to his abs. “See something you like?” Jeff teased, but as soon as Craig rolled his hips harder, his voice cracked.

“Yeah,” Craig breathed. The shorter man leaned down and pressed a few gentle kisses on his chest, making Jeff gasp below him. “Can you sit up for a second?” Craig lifted his head up and looked into Jeff’s eyes as he ran his fingers underneath the sweater.

“Alright,” Jeff nodded. He sat up on the desk and lifted his arms up, allowing Craig to pull up his sweater and enjoy the view of his chest. As Craig gazed disrespectfully at his pecs, Jeff took that as an opportunity to bring his hands over to his hips, in an attempt to switch their positions somehow. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to work for him; Craig felt Jeff’s hands touch his hips and he clamped his own thighs together, which made Jeff unable to move from the desk. He pushed Jeff down on his back again.

“Nice try, Jeffrey _._ ”

Craig cupped a hand around one of Jeff’s pecs and flicked his thumb over a nipple, making Jeff gasp below him. Jeff couldn’t stop the noise from escaping his lips, and he certainly couldn’t stop himself from leaning his chest into Craig’s hand, begging for the touch. Craig studied his face as he began to lightly pinch and rub Jeff’s nipple, testing the waters. Jeff was losing his _mind_. Every twist and flick sent a sensation straight to Jeff’s cock, and he trembled against the shorter man’s grip on his legs. Jeff moved his hands from Craig’s hips to the sides of his lace panties (!) and dug his nails into his thighs. Craig hissed and bit down on his bottom lip.

“Remind me to do this to you again later,” Craig teased. Jeff managed to let out a breathless laugh. Craig felt his cock throb just by hearing it. “What? You can’t blame me for wanting to hear you make noise again.” The shorter man arched an eyebrow and grinned.

“I’m assuming there’ll be a lap dance too?” Jeff joked. Craig looked at Jeff for a moment before he wandered his eyes down to his nipples. Not only was there a smirk on his face, but his eyes were clouded by raw lust. Craig met eyes with Jeff again, and they pierced through him. That was enough to send a shiver down his spine.

It was at this moment where Jeff realized the implications of that lustful gaze.

“Hm… maybe,” Craig replied nonchalantly. He lowered his head down to Jeff’s chest.

Jeff only had a second to breathe before Craig’s wet mouth enveloped his nipple. He let out a gasp as he felt Craig’s tongue twist and tease him. “Oh _shit_ ,” he gasped. The sensation made him hard, and his cock ached in his boxers. Jeff felt like he was ascending as Craig’s lips wrapped around the nipple and began to suck it, making him moan out loud. Jeff’s hips stuttered forward at the feeling. He swiftly moved one hand from Craig’s hips to grip the back of his wig. He remembered that Craig never had hair in the first place, and he quickly pulled the wig off. Jeff held the back of his head and pulled him closer, reveling in the sensations. “ _Ohhh_ _fuck_ … fuck, _oh fuck_ , _God_ , _Craig_...”

“You’re so sensitive,” Craig let out a chuckle that vibrated against the man’s chest. Jeff couldn’t even manage to bite back with a retort, all he could do was whine as the shorter man’s teeth lightly scraped over his nipple. Craig ran his tongue over the nipple to soothe the sting before gently pecking his lips over it, as an apology for the slight pain. Jeff roughly bucked his hips against Craig’s, feeling like he might _die_ if he didn’t get his cock out soon.

“Craig, _please_ ,” Jeff panted. “Please, I d-- _fuck_ \--I need--”

“Use your words, Jeffrey,” Craig reminded him. He ran his hand from Jeff’s chest all the way down to his jeans. Jeff’s stomach muscles jumped in tense anticipation. _Finally, it’s fucking happening_ , Jeff thought. He really couldn’t wait another second. When Jeff’s breathing became ragged as he watched Craig’s hand move towards the button on his jeans. The shorter man teasingly ran a finger over the button, and right when Jeff thought that the zipper was about to be tugged down, Craig began to toy with it.

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding._

Jeff groaned with frustration and roughly bucked his hips against Craig. His cock pulsed with fervor. “Please, just-- would you _stop_ with the fucking teasing and _get on top of me already_?!”

Craig’s shoulders shook as he let out a laugh. “Okay, hang on,” He said. “I’ll give you a break this time. I’ve tortured you enough.” He loosened his grip on Jeff’s hips and removed himself to sit beside him. Jeff let out a sigh of relief and he tried to control his breathing. His head was spinning. “How close are you right now?” Craig asked with mirth, observing the trembling man in front of him.

“How close?” Jeff panted. “ _Very_.” He let out a curt and shaky laugh. “I think I almost came earlier.”

“You need a minute?”

“Yeah,” Jeff nodded. Craig leaned over to press a gentle kiss on his forehead. Jeff closed his eyes and relaxed into his touch. His breathing gradually became more stable as he took time to regain his composure. Jeff was really grateful for the short break, because if he came while Craig toyed with his nipples, then that would be an entirely different thing.

“Alright, I’m good now.” Jeff gave Craig a look of approval, a look that gave him the green light to keep going. Craig smiled and shifted closer, preparing to trap Jeff in another kiss. Before he could make another move, Jeff interrupted him. “Quick question: you keep protection in here, right?” He asked.

“You ask me like I don’t already,” Craig joked. He gave Jeff a quick kiss before reaching for a pair of keys sitting on the edge of the desk. The shorter man got up from the desk and moved behind it, bending down to open a drawer. “For future reference, I keep it in the bottom drawer on the right.” Craig said without looking up at Jeff.

Craig reached for a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube before he closed the drawer. As he straightened himself up, Craig froze at the sight in front of him. Jeff had already removed his jeans and tossed them to the side of the room, leaving just a pair of striped boxers on. Craig’s eyes immediately moved downwards to stare at the impressive erection tenting those boxers. His face flushed a bright red and he bit down on his bottom lip. _Damn._

 _God, that’s really fucking hot_ , Craig thought.

Before he could spend another second staring at Jeff’s erection, his train of thought was cut off by his voice. “You know my eyes are up here, right?” Jeff teased, making Craig move his eyes from Jeff’s boxers to his face in an instant. The shorter man cleared his throat before he placed the bottle of lube next to Jeff. “Lay down on your back and take your underwear off.” Craig ordered, making his voice sound husky. Jeff eagerly nodded his head. He wasn’t sure why that command went straight to his cock, but he wasn’t gonna complain about it.

Jeff rested his back on the desk and lifted his hips, allowing himself to slip his boxers right off. Craig climbed up on the desk and adjusted his knees on either side of the man below him. Feeling playful, he lifted up his skirt to reveal his black lace panties. Craig shook his hips a little, giving Jeff some material to dream about at night. Jeff swallowed and met eyes with Craig again, biting his lip as the shorter man smirked at him. “Take them off,” Craig whispered, having read his mind.

Jeff brought his hands over to Craig’s hips and slowly pulled his panties down, allowing the shorter man to slightly lift up his knees, making the removal process much easier. Once his panties were gone, Craig pulled the dress off of his body. Jeff let out a sigh of relief now that they were finally naked. As much as Craig loved the idea of riding Jeff with his dress on, he remembered how expensive that dress was, and decided it’d be a good idea to just save it while he still can.

Craig shifted on the desk again, remaining on his knees. He grabbed the bottle of lube next to him and opened it, squirting the lube on his fingers. Jeff watched as Craig rubbed his fingers together and made sure that the lubricant was warm before reaching behind himself. Craig spread his legs and closed his eyes as he began to tease his asshole, pushing one finger in. Craig kept his breathing relaxed and stable as he got used to the angle he was working with, before sliding a second finger inside. He began to thrust his fingers in and out with a slow rhythm, which drew a breathy moan from his mouth. It wasn’t long before he stretched himself out with a third finger. Three fingers was the regular amount needed to make Craig loose.

Craig removed his fingers from his asshole and opened his eyes, only to be met with the sight of Jeff staring at him. It turns out he had been watching the shorter man prep himself the whole time, transfixed on the way his fingers moved in and out of his asshole. That alone made Craig shiver and moan. Jeff reached over for the condom and began rolling it down on his cock. As Jeff began to apply the lube over his cock, Craig remembered that _this is a thing that’s really happening_. _He’s about to ride Jeff for the first time and it isn’t a dream_.

“Ready?” Jeff asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah,” Craig nodded. He inched towards Jeff and resumed his original position of straddling his hips. Jeff gripped his hips and watched as Craig carefully guided the head of his cock into his asshole. Craig’s breath hitched as the head of his cock rubbed his prostate. As he slowly let himself sink down on Jeff’s cock, Craig let out a moan once it completely bottomed out. Jeff trembled below him, letting out a moan at the feeling.

“ _Shit_ ,” Craig gasped. “Ohhh _fuck_ …” He immediately gripped his hands onto Jeff’s muscles and gave an experimental roll of the hips. Jeff panted unevenly as he began to thrust inside of Craig’s asshole, starting with a slow rhythm. Craig began to rock to the motion and lost control of the moans that came out of his mouth. He tightened his thighs against Jeff’s hips as he bounced on his cock.

“Fuck, _Craig_ ,” Jeff groaned. His hands gripped the shorter man’s hips, helping him move up and down as his fingers digged into the sensitive skin, leaving bruises. “God, _shit_ , that’s so--” Jeff squeezed his eyes shut and broke off into a moan as soon as he felt Craig clench around him. He closed his eyes as his movements began to increase with speed. The friction felt so fucking _good_.

“Does that feel good, Jeffrey?” Craig panted. Jeff opened his eyes to stare at him. The shorter man had a smug grin on his face even as he shivered above him. Jeff opened his mouth to try and form a response, but that didn’t work in his favor because he could only manage to groan instead. Craig let out a huffed laugh and rolled his hips harder.

“Good, good,” Craig breathed. “How about… how about when I do this?” He asked, and before Jeff could even have a moment to process his question, Craig brought a hand over to his pecs and began to tease his nipple again. Jeff cried out in pleasure.

“ _Fuck_!” Jeff gasped. He felt surprised that he was even still alive at that point, he was _soaring_. Craig ran his thumb over Jeff’s nipple and began to rub it in circles, gradually increasing in speed as Jeff’s hips ground into him harder. “Craig, _shit_ , that’s so good, _that’s so fuckin’ good_.” Jeff began to moan unintelligibly as Craig took in every thrust like a professional.

“You love it when I tease you like this, don’t you Jeffrey?” Something inside of Craig must’ve snapped, because once Jeff heard that come out of his mouth, Craig moved both of his hands down to pinch his nipples. Jeff let out a broken moan, crying out as Craig’s torture only made him move his hips harder. Craig bit down on his bottom lip as he carefully shifted his position, breaking off into a loud moan as the head of Jeff’s cock began hitting directly into his prostate. “Fuck, oh _shit_ , _harder_!” Jeff was thrusting into him with wild abandon, driving him mad.

They were getting close really quickly now. Their movements equally became more and more frantic as their hips collided harder and faster. Jeff shifted his position so that he was sitting up on the desk, and he pulled Craig into a deep kiss. Their moans were muffled as their tongues moved together. Craig pulled away to bury his face in the crook of Jeff’s neck, hips moving erratically as he chased his high. Jeff moved one of his hands to massage it up and down Craig’s back.

“Craig,” Jeff gasped. “I’m not-- I’m not gonna last much longer.” Craig felt a shiver run down his body as the thought of making Jeff cum crossed his mind. Fuck, could he really do that? Could he really have Jeffrey Winger at his mercy? He bit down on his lip. The thought of it was going straight to his cock.

 _Fuck it, only one way to find out_.

Craig brought a hand over to Jeff’s nipple and began rubbing it in quick succession. That was all that Jeff needed to let out a loud moan and arch his back, thrusting erratically into Craig’s asshole as he orgasmed below him. The feeling of the condom pulsing inside him made Craig clench around Jeff’s cock and cum all over his chest, his vision going white. Jeff lazily removed the condom and tossed it into the bin next to Craig’s desk.

Craig shifted his position to allow Jeff to pull out of him, and he gently laid down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Jeff laid down next to Craig and wrapped his arms around the shorter man, tangling their legs together. Their breathing was slowly going back to normal, and their legs were trembling from the aftershocks. Craig ran a finger over Jeff’s collarbones, pretending to draw little hearts over his flushed skin. Jeff ran his hand up and down Craig’s back, gently massaging him as they rested peacefully in the afterglow.

Everything felt so _perfect_. How couldn’t it be, after the mind-blowing sex they just had? Their naked bodies cuddled together as bits of sunlight shone through the blinds. Sweat trailed down their bodies as they had crooked, blissful smiles stuck on their faces. Even though they looked ragged, they felt sated and happy. Jeff slowly turned his head to look at the clothes that were piled on the floor, and he laughed to himself.

“That was... amazing,” Jeff breathed. “We made a huge mess.”

Craig scoffed. “No kidding,” he mumbled.

“We’re gonna have to wipe everything down later,” Jeff commented. “We just fucked on your desk, after all.” He pointed out. 

Craig lifted his head off of Jeff’s shoulder and looked up at him. “Well, yeah,” he hummed. “You say it like you weren’t enjoying it though,” Craig bit back with a teasing smile. Jeff averted his eyes, feeling his blush spread to his ears. “Come on, Jeffrey, you know you loved it.”

Jeff laughed. “You got me,” He looked back at Craig with a tired smile, before his expression became serious. “Y’know, I’ve never actually been that vulnerable with someone before.” Craig tilted his head with curiosity and began listening to every word he had to say. Jeff could practically feel his throat start to close up once he began sharing this part of himself with Craig. Nevertheless, he kept talking. “Vulnerable as in, letting someone else be the dominant one. I know it probably sounds ridiculous, but--”

“It doesn’t sound ridiculous to me,” Craig muttered.

Jeff smiled. “Thanks,” He looked up at the ceiling, keeping his eyes fixated on it. “I guess it was just… y’know, after everything we’ve been through, it felt right to let you have your way with me. Especially after that dance, I mean, _damn_ … that definitely settled things for me.”

Craig chuckled. “That’s good,” he pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. “I’m glad you think so. I, um, haven’t done it in a while, but... I’m happy that you trusted me enough to let me take matters into my own hands.”

“Of course,” Jeff replied. “So… you still up for a date sometime soon?” He looked down at Craig with a gentle smile.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently in the process of writing a multi-chapter fic with these two. I can’t say too much about it yet, other than the fact that it gets a little spooky!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
